Skirmishes of the Dominion War
by Ordos45
Summary: A/U. The war was at a stalemate...then came Project: Rebirth. (Concluded, sequel planned)
1. Default Chapter

Skirmishes of the Dominion War  
By: Pho  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Star Trek (any series or movie of it). It is owned by many people I'm sure, and Paramount I think. No infringement is intended, this is written purely for fun.  
  
  
A/N: For the sake of those who don't know the Stardate system I'll be using the the normal years that we use today. The Dominion War began I think in the 2370s.  
  
  
Year: 2392  
  
  
"I brought you here for a reason Ensign," said the aging Admiral softly.  
  
"Admiral," questioned the young Ensign.  
  
"You've been delving into reports that you shouldn't be looking at. Reports from as far back as twenty years ago, the beginning of the Dominion War."  
  
"Admiral, permission to speak frankly?"  
  
"Granted," replied the Admiral in a clipped tone.  
  
"Sir, I am just looking at the official reports on several skirmishes, they may be connected some way I don't know, but they all seem to be random battles to me."  
  
The Admiral almost rose from his seat, but then sat back down in amusement, and began to chuckle. He leaned forward, a device falling from his sleeve. Quietly he turned on the device and a low hum filled the room.  
  
"A universal jammer Ensign," explained the Admiral.  
  
"Sir, why would we need to use it?"  
  
The Admiral steepled his hands and leaned forward," I am going to save you the trouble of finding a lot out on your own Ensign. However, nothing you learn can leave this room, because if it does, then you will die, and I will die shortly afterword. They are always watching those who know the truth."  
  
"The truth Admiral..."  
  
"The truth behind Project: Rebirth. The Tal'Shiar and Section 31's bid to turn the tide of the war against the Dominion."  
  
"Sir, if this is about the virus for the Changelings I already know..."  
  
The Admiral cut him off in midsentence," That was but one plan of many Ensign, though I doubt I want to know how you found out about it. Rebirth was a much more devestating project. So which skirmish began first that I must explain?"  
  
"Admiral, you obviously remember the battle at Ortegas Seven. You were in charge of a small Federation Battle Group in the area."  
  
A look of sorrow came over the aging Admiral's eyes," Ortegas Seven. Your instincts are uncanny Ensign, that was the first engagement under the auspices of Project: Rebirth."  
  
"Sir, if you don't mind me asking...will you tell me what happened?"  
  
"I'll tell you more than just what happened there Ensign. I'll tell you everything, just as I promised," said Admiral, his brow furrowing, and then he leaned forward and began to speak," The ordeal began for me when I recieved confidential orders to take the USS Freedomsong to the Ortegas System..."  
  
A/N: Yep next chapter we begin to hear of the skirmishes, and then events leading up to the mysterious Project: Rebirth. 


	2. Ortegas Seven

Skirmishes of the Dominion War  
By: Pho  
Rating: PG-13  
Chapter 2: Ortegas Seven  
Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Star Trek (any series or movie of it). It is owned by many people I'm sure, and Paramount I think. No infringement is intended, this is written purely for fun.  
  
Year: 2372  
  
  
"Take us out of warp," said Captain Kujou of the USS Freedomsong.  
  
"Aye Captain," said the officer at the helm, he couldn't really recall her name.  
  
"Give me forward magnification on the viewscreen, we're looking for our escorts."  
  
On the viewscreen the image of a large gas planet came into view. However something was not right...  
  
"Commander, give me maximum magnification on grid A-7," said Captain Kujou, his stomach sinking lower and lower as his fear mounted.  
  
The image on the viewscreen shifted to that of the wreckage of three Miranda-Class vessels. One seemed to be just full of holes, another was missing its warp nacelles and most of its upper levels, the last was scattered around as pieces no larger than a ball. Their escorts had been destroyed.  
  
  
Year: 2392  
  
"The battlegroup you commanded at Ortegas Seven had already been destroyed when you arrived," asked the young ensign, doubtful.  
  
"Yes," replied the Admiral with a stony glare," It had. Now let us get back to the story..."  
  
  
Year: 2372  
  
"Go to red alert," shouted Captain Kujou," raise the shields, power the pulse phasers, and arm the quantum torpedoes."  
  
His ship seemed to come alive all around him as he shouted his orders, and the sirens began to blare, almost in sync with the red lighting now dominating the ship's interior.  
  
"Ensign," he said turning to the officer at sensors," Give me a full sensor sweep of the area, and find out what weaponry was used on our escort ships."  
  
He paced around his bridge as he waited, glancing over the shoulders of each of his officers one by one. Until finally the young officer at sensors spoke up.  
  
"Captain, it seems our escorts were destroyed by Cardassian disruptors and photon torpedoes," said the Ensign, and then more alarmed," Captain! Two ships are decloaking off the starboard warp nacelle, only a hundred kilometers away!"  
  
"Evasive manuevers," shouted Captain Kujou as he struggled to remain on his feet, the ship being rocked by disruptor fire," What type of Cardassian ships are they?"  
  
"Keldon-Class Captain," shouted the sensor officer," One of the few types of Cardassian ships to have cloaking devices. I thought they had all been destroyed in the attempt to annhilate the Founder Homeworld!"  
  
"Apparently not," said Kujou as he took over at tactical, for his tactical officer had just been killed in an explosion of decking.  
  
The Defiant Class ship, the USS Freedomsong, veered about under the barrage of Cardassian phaser fire, unable to avoid most of the shots. The Freedomsong sped up along its axis and looped around behind the Keldons.  
  
It released a full salvo of quantum torpedoes at one of the two Cardassian vessels. The first two quantum torpedoes only crackled against the shields, the third partially broke through, the fourth and fifth however, completely went through the shielding.  
  
The crew of the Freedomsong watched in amazement as the Keldon buckled and exploded from the power of the two torpedoes.  
  
The second Keldon turned suddenly and let loose a full barrage of disruptor fire across the small surface of the Freedomsong. One of the warp nacelles began to leak plasma, and sections of the shields simply collapsed.  
  
As the Keldon went by and prepared to turn the Freedomsong tilted toward its agressor. Burst after burst left the pulse phaser cannons mounted in the sides of the ship, until finally a blast went through the Keldon's shields, leaving its engines disabled.  
  
"Now I'll destroy it," muttered Kujou.  
  
"Sir," exclaimed Commander Minarvi, the first officer," It is disabled, we don't need to destroy it!"  
  
"Yes we do Commander. This is a war and it is about time you learned that. If we show them mercy now, they will live to kill more of our ships and our allies' ships later!"  
  
The Freedomsong let loose one last hail of pulse phaser fire, pummeling the Keldon until it could no longer support life.  
  
"Captain," shouted the sensor officer suddenly," Four Jem Hadar fighters have exited warp speed. Either they caught the battle on sensors or this relay station we're supposed to destroy is more important than we thought!"  
  
"We can't fight that many," gritted Kujou between his teeth," but we have to try! Keep us in evasive manuevers, I'll target the lead ship!"  
  
The Freedomsong let loose a full hail of pulse phaser blasts upon the first Jem hadar fighter, skinning it, its crew flying off into space.  
  
The remaining three split formation, and began to pummel the already almost nonexistent shields of the Freedomsong with phased polaron beams.  
  
"We have no weapons," shouted Captain Kujou as he slammed his fist on the now inactive console before him.  
  
The ship continued to rock when the sensor officer suddenly shouted again," Captain! Three ships of apparently Romulan design have just decloaked! They are engaging the Jem Hadar, but I thought the Romulans were nuetral..."  
  
"They are," murmurred Kujou," they are. Let me see the profiles on the three ships."  
  
When he saw the sensor profiles he was astonished," Tal'Shiar ships, they have several classes of ships to themselves! The Romulan's most feared intelligence service is saving us."  
  
He walked back over to the tactical console, which was now back to life, barely, with only one pulse phaser cannon functioning.   
  
"Romulan vessels have re-cloaked," said the sensor officer warily," and the three remaining Jem Hadar fighters have been destroyed."  
  
Kujou was happy at the turn of events, even if many good people had died today, at least they had not died in vain," Set course for the relay in orbit of Ortegas Seven."  
  
"Aye sir," said the officer at the helm.  
  
Once the Freedomsong was in range the remaining pulse phaser was used to destroy the relay in a steady pounding of blasts. Then under its Captain's orders, proceeded to warp speed, on the way back to Federation held space.  
  
"Computer," said Kujou warily, later that night.  
  
"Online," it beeped.  
  
"Record and send to Starfleet Command the destruction of three Miranda Class vessles, the..."  
  
  
Year: 2392  
  
"And that was the first skirmish you wished to know about," said the Admiral leaning forward," but it certainly won't be the last we speak of."  
  
"But sir, why would the Tal'Shiar save your ship," asked the Ensign, totally confused.  
  
"All in good time Ensign, all in good time. That will come later in the story." 


	3. Tag

Skirmishes of the Dominion War  
By: Pho  
Rating: PG-13  
Chapter 3: Tag  
Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Star Trek (any series or movie of it). It is owned by many people I'm sure, and Paramount I think. No infringement is intended, this is written purely for fun.  
  
  
Year: 2392  
  
  
"So Ensign, I believe next on your list was the engagement the Freedomsong had with the Dominion in the Vorushian Asteroid Belts," said the Admiral, closing his eyes.  
  
"Yes Admiral," replied the Ensign.  
  
"It all began when we were ordered on border patrol."  
  
  
Year: 2372  
  
"Sensors are at full," asked Captain Kujou nervously.  
  
"Aye Captain," said the sensor officer.  
  
Kujou didn't like it. It was too easy, a border patrol with no enemy ships even at the very tip of sensor range.  
  
"Captain," said the sensor officer urgently," Twelve Jem Hadar fighters launching from one of the asteroids, they must have a hangar in it, or else we would have detected it."  
  
"Shields are up, and weapons armed," asked Kujou as he settled down in his Captain's chair.  
  
"Affirmative," said his new tactical officer.  
  
"Target the lead Jem Hadar vessel and open fire."  
  
The pulse phasers of the Freedomsong thrummed as it let loose blast after blast into the lead Jem hadar attack fighter, eventually destroying it. However, the Jem Hadar fightercraft broke formation quickly, each letting loose a few polaron beam blasts of their own.  
  
"Shields are at thirty-five percent," said the tactical officer.  
  
The Freedomsong looped around until it had a Jem Hadar fighter in its sites. A quick succession of phaser blasts demolished it. However one of the Jem Hadar ships still in persuit managed to loose several shots against the shields.  
  
A bulkhead exploded, killing the new tactical officer, and smoke began to fill the bridge.   
  
Kujou cursed as he went to the tactical console, not bothering to not step on the dead body. His fears were being justified...shields had dropped to ten percent and warp drive was offline.  
  
"Take us into the asteroids," he yelled to the helm officer.  
  
As the Freedomsong dove into the asteroids, one of its persuers slammed into one of the asteroids and exploded.  
  
The ship shaked again as another phased polaron blast rocked it. The Freedomsong rose around an asteroid and let loose two quantum torpedoes that destroyed its attacker.  
  
Three more of their Jem Hadar persuers crashed into the asteroids. Only three more left...  
  
Another phased polaron blast cut into the shields, and then a great roar shook the ship. The shields had failed.  
  
  
Year: 2392  
  
  
"How did you all survive," prodded the Ensign, now paying rapt attention.  
  
"Stop interrupting me and you'll find out," snapped the Admiral.  
  
  
Year: 2372  
  
  
One more of their Jem Hadar persuers was destroyed in a flurry of pulse phaser blasts. Then as luck would have it, another crashed into an asteroid.  
  
The final Jem Hadar ship came out from behind one of the asteroids. Both it, and the Freedomsong, launched blasts at each other, disabling each others weapons, and the Jem Hadar craft's engines.  
  
"Detecting transporters being used," muttered the sensor officer.  
  
"Commander Minarvi," said Kujou quickly," make sure everyone aboard is armed."  
  
"Yes Captain," said the Commander as he left the bridge.  
  
A pillar of light appeared on the bridge, and before anyone could react the Jem Hadar transported aboard had managed to shoot the conn officer dead.  
  
In a single fluid motion Kujou drew his phaser and fired a single killing blast into the Jem Hadar's chest.  
  
"How are the rest of the decks faring," asked Kujou.  
  
One by one each deck checked in, only four fatalities on the entire ship, counting the Conn and Tactical officers.   
  
"Warp engines are back online Captain," quipped the helm officer.  
  
"We aren't leaving yet," said Kujou warily," take us back to the asteroid they launched from."  
  
Minutes later the Freedomsong was above the asteroid hangar. With a touch of a button four quantum torpedoes smashed into the asteroid, cracking it apart.  
  
"Set course for the nearest Starbase," said Kujou, clearly making everyone know they had been through enough for one day.  
  
  
Year: 2392  
  
"Admiral how did that deal with Project: Rebirth," asked the Ensign quizzically.  
  
"It didn't," replied the aging Admiral with a grin," but it was on your list of skirmishes that you had been reviewing." 


	4. Give Me My Raktajino Or Give Me My Weapo...

Skirmishes of the Dominion War  
By: Pho  
Rating: PG-13  
Chapter 4: Give Me My Raktajino Or Give Me My Weapons!   
Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Star Trek (any series or movie of it). It is owned by many people I'm sure, and Paramount I think. No infringement is intended, this is written purely for fun.  
  
  
Year: 2392  
  
  
"So," said Admiral Kujou with a touch of mirth in his voice," You want to know how the raktajino I am so fond of won the battle at Toridasi?"  
  
The Ensign nodded," Yes Admiral."  
  
"My orders were simple. A new Dominion shipyard was under construction at Toridasi, I was to destroy it. Supposedly all of the guard ships had been lured away by diversions being caused by several task forces..."  
  
  
Year: 2372  
  
The Freedomsong dropped out of warp speed with its shields up and weapons charged.   
  
"Give me a full sensor sweep of the system," said Captain Kujou with caution evident in his voice.  
  
"Nothing," said the officer at sensors," absolutely nothing but the partially finished shipyard and a few construction vessels."  
  
"Jam their communications, take us to full impulse speed, and lock quantum torpedoes on the unfinished shipyard."  
  
"Aye Captain," came a chorus of voices.  
  
This was going much easier than he thought it would. Much easier...that was when the ship buckled violently beneath him, and the deck and his face had an unfortunate collision.  
  
He wiped the blood trickling from his mouth and shouted," Status report! What the hell was that?!"  
  
"Three Keldon Class ships have decloaked around us," said the new tactical officer," shields are at thirty percent, quantum torpedoes are offline, and our pulse phasers are only at half power."  
  
"Target the lead ship," said Captain Kujou, regaining his ability to stand erect," Fire!"  
  
Pulse phaser blasts raked the lead Keldon continuously, and about a minute later it was dead in space. Lances of disruptor fire however, slammed into the Freedomsong.  
  
"Shields at five percent," coughed the tactical officer, through the smoke clouding the bridge," and our weapons are gone! The Cardassians are lowering their shields to begin beaming boarding parties over!!"  
  
Kujou looked around, there had to be some way to stop them, this crew, this ship, none of it could end like this. Finally his eyes settled upon a food replicator he had ordered installed on the bridge last week, so the staff wouldn't need to leave their posts for something as petty as food.  
  
"Give me my raktajino," he whispered.  
  
"Captain," asked Commander Minarvi, clearly thinking his Captain had finally snapped under the pressures of the war.  
  
"We beam over the raktajino," said Kujou with a snap of his fingers.  
  
"Captain," said Commander Minarvi, using all of his Starfleet training to remain polite," Raktajino, while very good for helping a humanoid stay up, is only Klingon coffee."  
  
"That is the point Commander, replicate as much raktajino as you can, we're going to beam it aboard the Cardassian ships!"  
  
"Captain, I'm afraid I don't follow you..."  
  
"We beam aboard the coffee and they think we've lost our minds. But you know what happens when a few concussion grenades go off in raktajino don't you?"  
  
"Of course, raktajino is highly flammable, it would cause an immense...explosion!"  
  
"Exactly."  
  
Within minutes the raktajino had been beamed aboard the Keldon Class ships. Then followed the concussion grenades.   
  
The Cardassian ships exploded in brilliant, but short lived fireballs. The shockwave from their destruction severly rattled the Freedomsong, and a piece of decking flew up and impaled the new tactical officer.  
  
"Amazing that they never thought to beam anyone aboard through our weakened shields," said Kujou, laughing.  
  
"I think they were waiting for us to surrender Captain," said Commander Minarvi, not as jovial," How do we destroy those shipyards now?"  
  
"Captain," yelled the officer at sensors," Three Romulan Warbirds have decloaked and are firing on the shipyard and its construction vessels!"  
  
Captain Kujou lowered himself into the Captain's chair with a smile," Give me my raktajino, or give me my weapons. I'm either going to watch with that coffee, or we're going to help them."  
  
So, raktajino in hand, he watched as the shipyards were destroyed, and the Romulan vessels recloaked.   
  
"Do we still have warp," asked Captain Kujou.  
  
"Yes Captain," replied the officer at the helm.  
  
"Plot a course to the nearest Federation Starbase, warp seven. Engage!"  
  
With that the Freedomsong thrummed with the sound of the ship preparing to jump to warpspeed, and then a coughing sound followed. The egines sputtered and died.  
  
"Sir, this may take a while..."  
  
  
Year: 2392  
  
  
"Sir, how did you all get back to the Starbase?"  
  
"We fought our way on full impulse for a week before the engineers finally managed to get us up to warp three," said the Admiral with a chuckle," We were lucky that the weapons were brought back online only an hour after the warp drive died."  
  
"Yes Admiral, you were. I still have one question about this engagement..."  
  
"Yes Ensign?"  
  
"The explosions caused by the raktajino and concussion grenades couldn't have been able to take out a Keldon ordinarily..."  
  
Admiral Kujou let loose a hearty laugh," For the same reason you never fire particle weapons in engineering Ensign, you might hit the warp core! The raktajino and then later, the grenades, were beamed in as close to their warp cores as we could. We were lucky enough that the raktajino spilled towards the cores instead of away from them."  
  
  
  
A/N: Yes our Admiral is none other than Captain Kujou. Next chapter, we take a break from the humorous side of the war for something a little darker, we finally meet a representative of Section 31 and a representative of the Tal'Shiar. 


	5. Midnight

Skirmishes of the Dominion War  
By: Pho  
Rating: PG-13  
Chapter 5: Midnight  
Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Star Trek (any series or movie of it). It is owned by many people I'm sure, and Paramount I think. No infringement is intended, this is written purely for fun.  
  
  
Year: 2392  
  
"Before we continue I have to take a break from the skirmishes to tell you of a late night meeting I had once we arrived at Starbase Thirty-Five for repairs," said Admiral Kujou, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Admiral?"  
  
"You see, the night we arrived I recieved two visitors to my quarters. One was a representative of Section Thirty-One, the other was an agent of the Tal'Shiar..."  
  
  
  
Year: 2372  
  
The quarters were small, but he was used to that. Compared to his quarters on the Defiant Class Freedomsong this was spacious, and had plenty of perks.  
  
Right now he had the environmental systems for his quarters set to sixty-seven degrees in temperature, with low humidity. He could never manage this comfortable a temperature on the Freedomsong.  
  
Slowly, he crawled under the blanket, and into his bed. Within moments he was fast asleep.  
  
Nearly three hours had passed when suddenly he felt the cold feeling of steel pressed against his throat...Standing above him was a Romulan, and he thought he could see another Human at the rear of the room.  
  
"What," he said slowly and softly," Can I do for you gentlemen?"  
  
The Romulan withdrew his blade with a blur," We've come to actively recruit you for a series of missions."  
  
"What," asked Captain Kujou startled.  
  
"You heard him," said the Human calmly stepping into the more lit area of the quarters by his bed," I work for Section Thirty-One, and he works for the Tal'Shiar."  
  
Kujou tried not to allow his jaw to drop open. Section Thirty-One he guessed was a type of secret Starfleet Intelligence Agency, but the Tal'Shiar...they were infamous. They were undoubtedly the most brutal intelligence agency in the quadrant!  
  
"Why would I work for you two," asked Kujou.  
  
"You already have been Captain," said the operative of Section Thirty-One, clearly amused,"but we offer you the ability to know you are being used."  
  
"What have I done for you," asked Kujou, new to the world of secrets, where bluntness didn't belong.  
  
The Romulan gave an eerie smile," You destroyed a Relay Station and a Shipyard for us so far."  
  
Kujou was now in shock and stuttered," I was given those targets under official orders..."  
  
"Orders," smiled the operative of Section Thirty-One," Yes, there are several Admirals who willingly give out my organization's orders."  
  
Captain Kujou made no response at first, but then replied," How do you know I won't tell anyone about this?"  
  
"Because Captain, if you do, you will be found dead. All records of what you told will be destroyed from any and all files, including backups, and this Starbase will have an unfortunate accident involving some stored quantum torpedoes," replied the operative of Section Thirty-One with a small smile.  
  
"I guess, I guess I have no choice," replied Kujou," What is it you both wish of me to do?"  
  
"Just keep following your orders," replied the Romulan," and we shall see to it that your Defiant Class ship is modified with a cloaking device and some ablative armor."  
  
"However there is a catch," said the operative, narrowing his eyes.  
  
"In order for our plans to succeed, we must stop those who would wish to keep my people out of the war," said the Romulan.  
  
"However, if an ambush were to occur upon the Praetor of the Senate's personal yacht," began the operative.  
  
"And if it were proven that it was an assassination and not an accident," said the Romulan," my people would be forced to respond."  
  
"After all, that is what we ultimately need for the final stages of the Project."  
  
"What Project," asked Kujou, temples beginning to throb with the dull pain of a stress headache.  
  
"Project: Rebirth," said the operative.  
  
"It is our way to turn the tide of the war," said the Romulan," as you know the Dominion continues to bring dozens if not hundreds of new ships a day through the wormhole near Bajor."  
  
"For sixty years now the Cardassians have occuppied that world, and even thought of abandoning it, but then as you know, they found the wormhole."  
  
"Terok Nor is quite the fortress standing as a guardian to the wormhole," said the Romulan," It must be destroyed, and so must the wormhole. That is the whole goal of Rebirth, to destroy the wormhole, and give our quadrant a chance at life."  
  
"But the shockwave if the wormhole were ever destroyed...Bajor would be," began Kujou.  
  
"A small price to pay," said the operative.  
  
"You still have a few days leave while your ship is being repaired and modified," said the Romulan," enjoy them. We'll make sure your 'orders' from Starfleet Command tell you how to stage the accident for the Praetor's Yacht."  
  
Then they both walked out of the quarters and Captain Kujou noticed something on his desk, a universal jammer...  
  
  
Year: 2392  
  
The Ensign seemed to be in shock, but soon recovered and asked," The Praetor's Yacht, wasn't it destroyed by the Dominion days later?"  
  
Admiral Kujou's face darkened," So they would have you believe Ensign, so they would have you believe. I was the one who destroyed the Yacht. I changed its friend/foe codes in our sensors and tactical computers, and changed the viewscreen so it would show up as a Cardassian Troop transport, my crew never knew what we had done." 


	6. The End

Skirmishes of the Dominion War  
By: Pho  
Rating: PG-13  
Chapter 6: The End  
Disclaimer: I don't claim to own Star Trek (any series or movie of it). It is owned by many people I'm sure, and Paramount I think. No infringement is intended, this is written purely for fun.  
  
  
2292  
  
"So," said Kujou steepling his fingers as he overlooked a report that had appeared on his computer pad," Ensign, you never told me how you came across the changeling virus?"  
  
"I don't think that's important Admiral," said the Ensign amiably.  
  
"But I do Commander Miretti," said Kujou, using the man's true name and rank," After all you helped develop it."  
  
"How did you know," hissed Miretti, voice seething with hatred.  
  
"This report," said Kujou throwing down the pad," It warns of your assassination of several of Section 31s supporters since your defection. It also includes quite the history about you."  
  
Miretti drew his phaser and took aim.  
  
"Don't do something you'll regret Commander," said Kujou with quiet conviction.  
  
"I won't regret this old man," said Miretti, stone gray eyes locking onto him," But you shall die for your sins."  
  
Faster than Miretti could have thought possible Kujou drew a dart from his pocket. He threw it directly into the aortal artery of Miretti.  
  
Miretti began to breathe heavily, clawing at his throat. His sking began to have a ripple of light brown seemed to swim across the surface of his body. Within seconds the Commander's body became nothing but dust.  
  
"I'm sorry Commander," said Kujou looking down at the dust," I gave you fair warning though."  
  
Moments later a sound came from the door.   
  
"Enter," said Kujou, now once again seated behind his desk.  
  
"Admiral," said an Ensign," urgent news from Starfleet Intelligence. Unknown craft of and unknown race are massing in the Bajoran System, I mean the Ruins of the Bajoran System."  
  
Kujou stood warily, he was getting too old for this," Prepare the Excalibur, the Prometheus, and the Katana. I'll lead the task force myself..."  
----  
  
To be continued in... Rebirth of the Darkness, a Star Trek DS9/B5 crossover, and all is still AU. 


End file.
